L's sister
by Abiete
Summary: L had a sister who worked by his side. Three years ago, she was accidentally murdered by BB. Now she's back- and very much alive. How will she change the storyline of our favourite anime? Rated T because Mello will make an appearance. On hiatus (but not forgotten) because plot is so lost, I would appreciate it if you could review ideas
1. Chapter 1

_'No, please… Mimi… don't do this to me…'_

 _The raven-haired girl took one last look at her brother before she slammed the door in his face._

 _She inhaled the cold night air deeply._

 _Come at me, BB. I'm ready._

Three years later…

'Her spinal injuries has mostly healed, and she could be on her way to recovery…'

The bored detective zoned out at this point. He already knew what the doctor was going to say- he was, after all, a genius. And it wasn't like he didn't keep tabs on his own sister…

Three years ago, M Lawliet, nicknamed Mimi, had taken a hack to her spine in order to protect L from BB whilst working on the Los Angeles murder case. As a result, she had fallen into a physical coma; where her physical conditions are temporarily frozen, preserving her appearances of a thirteen-year-old, whilst her mind remained active. In some ways, you could say that she was stuck inside her own body.

Meanwhile, the doctor was still droning on about M's coma, of which L knew all about. He was starting to get annoyed.

'But because of her critical condition three years ago, we de-'

'Decided to put her in a suspension tank for the time being. I know.'

The doctor sweatdropped.

'Ah, yes… of course…'

L glared at him.

The doctor glared back.

Whilst L was having a silent staring competition with the doctor (the doctor of the operation, NOT Doctor Who- that's a completely different fanfiction), something else was happening inside the ward.

Something was happening to the girl they were just arguing about.

A pair of golden eyes opened slowly.

'I survived.'

 **And that's one very short chapter done! I'll try to update every week with new chapters. I promise it gets better! This is my first fic and it's probably filled with grammar mistakes... so please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bubble bubble bubble.

Mimi watched as the bubbles in her suspension tank floated up and popped. She could hear them talking about her- but why did no one think to actually come in and check on her?

Mimi sighed, which came out as a hiss through the air tube.

She'll have to help herself once again.

Out in the corridor, a agitated doctor and a slouching detective paused their argument as they heard the sound of glass smashing. Sharing a brief glance, both men thought of the same thing.

The suspension tank.

Barrelling through the door with more speed and strength than Mimi thought was possible, a frantic-looking L crashed into the room.

Raising her eyebrows slightly, she adjusted her position on top of the half-smashed tank and raised one hand in a peace sign.

'Peace out, big brother. Nice to see you.'

Confusion, relief and shock flooded L's face, and left just as quickly. Mimi smirked- having known him for years, she had caught his rare display of emotions. Like a pro.

L looked pointedly at the piece of iron tubing that she had pulled off from the tank.

'Nice to see you too, Mimi-chan. In my humble opinion, there are more subtle ways to escape from a suspension tank that to smash it with a piece of iron… in fact, you could have pressed the emergency button instead.'

Mimi's smile widened.

'Of course… but that wouldn't have been nearly as fun, would it now?'

At this point, the doctor stumbled in.

He saw his patient sat upon a half-smashed suspension tank.

Then he fainted.

The raven-haired pair shared a glance, shrugged, and excused themselves from the room.

'L?'

'Yes?'

'Don't I need to get changed first?'

'…'

 **I'm sorry about the short chapters... but at least I'll update sooner! Does that make up for it?**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

After she had a shower and was provided with new clothes, Mimi perched in the leather seat of the limousine and stared at her brother with newfound interest.

'Soooooooo… tell me more about this 'Kira case'.'

L stared at her with blank eyes.

'The Kira case is one that you are not, and will never be, involved in.'

'L stands for liar,' Mimi pouted.

L ignored her.

'If I give you sweets…?'

'I will not be so easily bribed.'

'Twenty lollipops.'

'…'

'Make that fifty.'

'Deal.'

After purchasing a lifetime's worth of sweets and getting a very strange look from the shop assistant, Mimi returned to the HQ with a brand-new Japanese police licence, and one of those cool belts that Matsuda was obsessing over.

'The police force will be over in ten minutes,' L informed her.

Our protagonist only grinned.

From her room, Mimi heard the door open.

'I'm Sochiro… Matsuda… Mogi…Aizawa…'

Idiots, she dismissed. If Kira was like how L described him, then the newcomers had best be more cautious with giving out their real names.

'Bang.'

Team L: 1. Team idiots: 0.

With that thought in mind, she waltzed out into the living room where all the fun was taking place.


	4. Chapter 4

As she hopped into the mass of idiots that had just told a random stranger their name, Mimi heard L's dramatic voice rise to a crescendo as he 'bang'ed the group. Ew, not like that! Get your mind out of the freaking gutter. Gross.

'I am L.'

'And I am M.'

Without missing a beat, Mimi flounced into the room and adopted the 'detective mode', which involved moulding her face into a weird little half-smile. Not too happy, but not too cold either. L was silent, but from the slight tensing in his shoulders, she could tell that he was not happy with her interruption. Oh well. She can deal with that later.

The new task force looked confused.

'But isn't M… forgive me… dead?'

Mimi glared daggers at Sochiro.

'Thank you for your concern, Yagami-san, but I am perfectly alive.'

To demonstrate her point, she even did a little twirl in her dress. Glancing over at L, his eyes told her that he had no time for games, and wished to carry on.

'But that's past the point,' Mimi amended quickly. 'I would like you all to switch your phones off now and stack them, neatly, on the table.'

After they had confirmed that none of the members of the new task force was Kira, L had told them vaguely to keep an eye out and be careful about giving out their real names. Then, he bid them farewell and sat- squatted- back on his chair.

'What are you keeping from them?'

L looked startled. Mimi smiled internally- he had forgot that she could read him better than anyone else. With the exception of Beyond.

'We may have a suspect.'

'Light?'

Mimi had been doing her research. Like L, she was childish and hated to lose- especially when it came to finding suspects.

L nodded, confirming her idea.

'Light.'


	5. Chapter 5

'You _will_ be attending To-Oh, under the alias of Michiru Tanaka.'

L's icy tone indicated that was the end of their argument.

Mimi sighed, and turned to the limousine. Of course it was never enough to have _just_ L watching the suspect. So of course _she_ had to come too. Stepping inside the car, she begun to stare sullenly at the back of Watari's head as the engine purred and burst into life. L slipped in beside her and gestured for him to start driving.

The pair was silent during the whole trip, save for the crinkling noises of L's sweet wrappers.

Striding out of the limo, Mimi picked up her bag and begun to march into the university, with L following closely behind her. Many weird looks were cast in L's way, and some in her's. After all, she did look to be only thirteen- fourteen now, if you count yesterday.

Distancing herself from the strange-looking detective as to not to draw any more unnecessary attention, Mimi slipped into the hall, where the ceremony was just starting.

'And now for our freshman representatives, Light Yagami-'

Polite clapping ensured. Of course, Light. The model student of Japan.

'Hideki Ryuga-'

More polite clapping and some muttering was heard. Hideki Ryuga… Really? Is that the best alias L could come up with?

'And Michiru Tanaka.'

What? Michiru? Unless there was someone who just happened to have the name of her alias…

Mimi swirled around, scanning the crowd quickly. Nobody moved.

Putting in a facade of fake confidence, she stepped up to the stage and stepped closer to L. She heard the whispers of students below, and decided to ignore them.

So much for 'laying low'.

When she was close enough, she gestured with her fingers and tapped out a Morse Code sequence to him.

 _What the hell?!_

 _It was necessary._

 _How did you get them to put me up as a representative? Did you hack them?_

 _Of course not. I only sent them your GCSE results, and the certificate._

 _YOU SENT THEM THE CERTIFICATE?!_

 _The IQ certificate, yes. I needed to get you in._

 _But that was-_

 _Classified information, I know. But that was when you were 10…_

 _AN IQ OF 200! THAT WAS WAY TOO HIGH, EVEN FOR A FOURTEEN-YEAR OLD! NO ONE HAS AN IQ OF 200!_

 _I do. And I suspect Yagami-kun does, as well._

 _THAT IS PAST THE POINT!_

 _Time for your speech, Michiru._

Mimi jolted back to reality. Light was just finishing his last sentence, and the audience looked at her expectantly.

Ahh, damn it… I'll have to make up something on the spot…

Stepping forward, Mimi begun her speech.

'A pleasure to meet you all, everybody. I'm aware that there's two other people up here, with me, and I'm sure that they aren't enjoying me taking up all the limelight, so I'll make this quick. I want to congratulate you all for getting into this college, and I do sincerely hope that we can all become great friends over the years. And, uh, that's it. Thank you for listening to me.'

Smiling politely (really, that's seems like the only thing she can do), Mimi gave a little bow and returned to the back of the stage. Light smiled at her.

 _Well done_ , he mouthed.

 _You too_ , Mimi mouthed back, smiling slightly.

As usual, I'd love it if you reviewed! Thanks! 3


	6. Chapter 6

After the ceremony, Mimi waltzed out of the hall, carefully measuring the time between her steps so she didn't appear too hurried.

'Wait!'

Mimi froze. Judging by the voice, it was definitely Light… what could he possibly want from her? No, no… she was being too paranoid.

Too paranoid. Ha.

Being murdered by your brother can do that to you.

'It's Michiru, right?'

Mimi drew out another one of her masks in her 'shy schoolgirl' collection.

'Yeah, Michiru Tanaka,' she smiled shyly, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. 'But you can call me Mimi.'

Light nodded.

'And I'm Light. Yagami Light. Nice to meet you, Mimi.'

'The pleasure is all mine.'

Awkward silence stretched on.

'Uh, so, Mimi…' Light shattered the silence. 'I think we have first period together? Honors Advanced Calculus?'

Of course. All the honours class. Of course they would put her in all of the honours after seeing her IQ report. No doubt Light was in them too…

Deftly extracting a piece of laminated paper from her backpack, Mimi proceeded to 'check' her classes, although she had already memorised them on the way here, having nothing else to do.

'Yup,' she replied, popping the p. 'Then I've got advanced Quantum Physics.'

'Ahh…' Light sighed. 'I've got Honors Thermodynamics. But I'll see you at lunch?' The hope on his face was almost convincing. _An excellent manipulator as well,_ Mimi noted. _I'd better be careful._

'Of course,' Mimi returned with a vibrant smile of her own. 'I do look forward to seeing you, Yagami-kun.'

And with that, the pair stepped into the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Mimi was bored, and a quick glance at Light confirmed that he was too.

The things the professor was droning on about were the things that she had already learnt five years ago at Wammy's. Hell, even Mello could manage these sums. Ah, yes, Mello… she had nearly forgotten about the chocoholic. He never got any information on her death… He was suspicious, of course, but he didn't dare defy the great and almighty L. He probably forgot about her case… it has been four years, anyways.

Them there was Near. The strange white-haired genius. To be honest, it would have been much better if L bought Near here instead of her… he could dazzle Kira with his adorableness. Or he could disguise as a sheep. No one would ever find out.

Ah, screw it. She was the only one at Wammy's who could pass as somewhat normal.

'And the next question… Michiru-Chan? If you will do the honours?' The professor's voice was dripping with sarcasm. _So he did notice that I wasn't paying attention…_ Mimi mused. _Maybe he was more observant than I gave him credit for. But it was quite obvious…_

Taking her time, Mimi strode down the classroom and plucked the pen out of the professor's hand. Humming quietly to herself, she uncapped the pen (and no, before you ask, it didn't turn into Riptide) and begun to write out her own formula next to the professor's. In about five seconds, the left side of the board was covered in her neat handwriting (just to annoying him, she even took care to do it in cursive. She had half a mind to copy it out again in Latin). Drawing a conclusion to the sum, she plopped the pen down on the table and skipped back to her own desk. She was feeling particularly cheerful after dissing the idiot of a professor.

The professor scowled at her and turned to check her equations. And, of course, she was right. Just as planned. She turned towards Light and gave him a subtle wink. Light only smiled, but she could see his eyes harden as he re-calculated her intelligence. Apparently, he had underestimated her. Pfft.

Everyone always underestimates her. But that doesn't matter.

That means the element of surprise was always on her side.

 **Yay! We've got 100 views! A big thank you to everyone and especially water goddess 19 for your support! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Mimi was eager to get out of the classroom. As soon as the bell rang, she shot up from her chair and bolted. She was out of the door before most people could even get up from their seats. Of course, she was supposed to 'keep an eye' on the main Kira suspect, but regrettably, she was not even the slightest bit bothered. L can watch his own suspects. Anyhow, he deserved it after making her go to college.

After inhaling a great big lungful of fresh morning air, she pranced towards the main physics building for her next lesson. Apparently, the building was down on power- meaning that she'll have a lesson without light. Mimi smiled briefly at the (albeit bad) pun.

Stepping into the darkened building, she took out a map from her bag and checked for room 13-

And was shoved roughly against the wall.

Amber eyes met coffee brown, and Mimi felt a hand close around her windpipe. Not too hard that it hurt, but hard enough that she knew that Light had the upper hand.

'Who the hell are you?' Light almost snarled, but he still maintained a mask of calm. _Impressive_.

Mimi did the first thing she could think of.

She started humming the Star Wars theme tune.

Light looked slightly confused. 'Is that a secret signal or something?'

'Nope. Just felt like doing it. John Williams is great.'

'You're crazy.'

'You make it sound like that's a bad thing.'

Light shook his head. 'The hell, Michiru. Who are you and why are you here?' His eyes narrowed. 'Because you obviously don't need any form of further education.'

'Ahh... um... did, uh, Hideki Ryuuga tell you? About him being, uh, a certain letter in the alphabet?' She sighed. 'Nevermind. I don't even care anymore. I'm M. Nice to meet you.'

Light flinched away as if she was made of hot iron. 'M?! But isn't she... I mean you... dead?'

'Nope. Not the last time I checked.'

'My god...' For the first time, Light looked truly speechless.

'Not quite. Now if you'll excuse me...' Mimi stepped away from the brunette and begun to shift away.

'Wait! You still haven't told m-'

The rest of Light's words we're drowned out by the warning bell ringing. Apparently the bells stilled worked when power was out. College logic.

'NO! I CANNOT BE LATE FOR CLASS! GTGTTYLSEEYOUGOTTARUNBYEEEEEEE-'

Mimi was overreacting, as usual, leaving behind a slightly dazed Light.

'See you?' He called towards the retreating figure.

He got no response whatsoever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Yet. *cue evil laughter in distance***

'You told him.'

L's voice was flat. This was not a accusation rather than a statement. His face was impassive, though his eyes showed the tiniest spark of anger.

Mimi shivered internally. She hated it when L was like this.

'Mm, I did. Problem?' She winced slightly at her own icy tone.

'This was not. A. Part. Of. The. Plan.' L gritted out through his teeth, and still somehow managed to maintain a expressionless mask.

'Oh, I'm sorry, but I was _never informed of the freaking plan!'_

Damn it. She had lost her temper. Yet again, L had won at their little competition of 'who would try to murder the other first'. Then again, he always did. Mimi could never seem to truly agitate the detective. Except for that one time when she stole his cake. It wasn't intentionally, but still. He was all about the 'an eye for an eye' crap and basically shoved a foot in her face. So in return she broke his nose. But never mind that. Seriously, L loved his cake so much that his patronus would basically have to be a cake-

Ahem. Getting a bit off topic there.

'Hmm. Perhaps Lawliet-chan could have _asked_ me instead of giving away _crucial information_ to a mass murderer.'

'We don't know that he's a mass murderer. Yet. And _don't say my name, for Zeus' sake!_ _There's still a Kira on the loose!_ Shut your face, cake man.'

L frowned slightly at this.

'Cake man?'

'Yup. Don't question it.'

'I am not entirely sure I want to.'

After hours (read: ten minutes) of analysing the video footage and the facial expressions of Light when he was shown the pictures of the messages written in the criminals' blood, Mimi stood up dramatically and all eyes were drawn to her.

'I can now therefore conclude that Light Yagami is Kira.'

Matsuda gasped.

'Le gasp! How did you come to such a conclusion, M-sama?'

Mimi frowned at him.

'Please stop speaking in meme, Matsuda. And I didn't come to that conclusion. Really, I just felt like saying it. Stress relief.'

Then she sat back down.

Awkward silence from all of the SPK members, especially Sochiro, who just got told that his son is a mass murderer. I mean, sure, Mimi did say that she had no conclusion, but still.

That's really not something a proud father want to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

'You know something.' L stated, trailing behind her.

Mimi groaned. Her little outburst had cost the suspicion of (nearly) all of the investigation team.

'Yup. Sorry.'

'You really should be more careful. We don't want to be causing any more _mischief_.' L's voice was low and menacing- and very, very un-L like.

Mimi paled visibly. 'I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! I'm sorry, okay?!'

'Hmm. I suppose I could forgive you.'

Mimi let out a breath that she didn't realise that she had been holding. 'I'll try controlling myself. I'm really sorry.'

'Now, what is it that you've been keeping from me?' She was relieved to hear that the ice was gone from his voice.

'Uh, the time that the majority of the criminal deaths happen is from nine to eleven, which is that of a general college student's time to wake up and go to sleep.' She didn't turn around to face him. 'Therefore we can safely deduct that there is a seventy percent chance that Kira is a college student. And because Kira is obviously extremely intelligent, as he has evaded us for this long, it could be deduced that there is a fifty-five percent chance that Kira is a student at either To-Oh university, the international Japanese academy or the college of academics and arts.' She gulped- this bit was going to be the hardest bit to say. 'Also, I think it would be wise to introduce Near and Mello into this investigation.'

L froze slightly. She had taken a knife and- literally- caved it into his pride. Oops.

'Yes. I suppose that would be wise. I shall let Watari contact them immediately.'

That was strange. The L she knew would have objected, at least slightly. Who was this man?

'Oh, sweetheart, and also?'

The L she knew would _never_ call anyone 'sweetheart'.

Mimi turned around, and she saw that Mr. Imposter's eyes was the darkest shade of black. Too dark, in fact. It was scientifically impossible for the iris to be this shade, even through extreme genetic modification. So, obviously, contact lenses.

Beyond took out his jar of strawberry jam from nowhere. 'Nice to see you again, Mischief. Sorry that I tried to kill you.'

 **Wow, guys! 250 views! Thank you all so much! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

'Beyond. Please refrain from saying my real name. Here, it's either 'Mimi', or 'Michiru'.'

Beyond stopped, mid-lick, and mock-saluted Mimi. 'Your call, Miss Chief.'

Miss Chief. Mimi's old nickname from B. She smiled internally, and pulled him into another less-used corridor of the HQ.

'What? Afraid to be seen with me?' Beyond pouted. 'That's not very nice.'

Mimi sighed. 'First, you look exactly like L. Second, well, you did nearly kill me.'

Beyond' eyes flashed slightly at the mention of L, but it quickly disappeared. 'Well I didn't kill you, did I? And anyways, I didn't do it on purpose. I was trying to get L.'

Mimi barked a harsh laugh, but it lacked in humour. 'You were trying to get L, yes, I know. But he's my brother. You know I couldn't let that happen.'

Beyond looked down. 'I'm your brother too.'

'Yeah, okay. Sorry. That was harsh.'

The bright smile returned to B's face. 'You should have seen the look on your face when I told you not to-'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, be careful with my-'

'Cause anymore-'

'Careful! Kira could-'

He said it anyways; 'Mischief.'

Mimi scowled at him. 'If I didn't know you, I'd think that you wanted me dead again.'

Beyond looked hurt. 'I don't want you dead. At least, not now.'

Mimi scowled again.

Beyond' expression became bright again. 'For now, I need you to do something for me.'

Mimi became slightly alarmed. 'Um...?'

'I want to kidnap you.'

For a man his size, Beyond's strength and was surprising. _Remind myself never to trust the bastard again,_ Mimi thought darkly as she inhaled the chloroform. Then everything went black.

'My, my!' Beyond drawled in his usual sarcastic tone. 'The great and almighty M is awake.'

'Didn't have to druuuug me,' Mimi slurred, still dizzy from the chloroform. Then she thought about the thermal recorders L placed around the building. 'Okay, maaaybe you had to.'

Beyond snorted and leaned back against the wall.

Lifting herself up, Mimi glanced around the shed she was currently being 'held captive' in. 'L knows, I'm guessing?'

'Yup. He guessed as soon as the stupid man told him he saw L walk out of the building with you.'

'The stupid man? You mean... Matsuda?'

'Dunno. But he had Mello hair.'

Before the pair could say more, the door to the shed was kicked open. And in came-

Light Yagami. With a police license. _The hell, L? Hey, that kinda rhymes..._

Thinking quickly, Beyond reached over to Mimi and pulled out her gun from her waistband, aiming it at her temple. 'A step and I'll shoot!'

'My gun... nasty jazz, B...' Mimi muttered dizzily.

'I just threatened to kill you. At least act somewhat worried.' Beyond hissed.

'M'kay, then.' Mimi waved her arms around half-heartedly. 'Ahhh. I'm so scared. Help me, Light.'

Beyond sighed. Light didn't look too convinced, but he let it slide.

'I demand to talk to L.' Beyond carried on the act. 'I'm sure he is concerned about his sister being kidnapped?'

Light looked shocked for a split second. Guess he didn't know that she was L's sister.

'Nah, don't worry about it, Light. B's my brother. Fa-family business.' Mimi stuttered a bit due to the drug still not wearing off.

Beyond looked at her incredulously. 'Who's side are you on?'

'I'm Switzerland. Neutral. Just here for the lolz. Don't mind me.'

Light coughed. 'I will contact Ryuzaki about this immediately.'

'Cake-man?' Mimi frowned. 'Since when do you have cake-man's number?' Her face changed to an expression of disbelief as she realised the situation. 'He not only gave you a licence, but he _invited you to the SPK as well?!_ '

Light looked uncomfortable. 'As I said, I will now go and contact Ryuzaki about this... uh... dire situation...'

Mimi snorted. 'Oh, do hurry, Light-Kun! My liiiiiiife's in danger!'

Light dashed out of the shed.

'Cake-man?' Beyond scoffed.

'Shut your face, Mr. Jam face.'

So Beyond shutted up.


	12. Additional Chapter aka Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is just a plot bunny that couldn't leave me alone. It has no real importance in the plot, and if you ignored this chapter entirely you will still be able to understand the story. The only thing you need to know is that L comes in in this chapter. Feel free to make your escape now. If you haven't left, there's a special guest today! Introducing- BBC'S SHERLOCK HOLMES!**

 **Sherlock: Shut up.**

 **Dani: but I didn't say anything...**

 **Sherlock: you were thinking. It's annoying.**

 **Dani: :'(**

 **Let the chapter commence!**

'Ahem.'

'THE NAME MR. JAM FACE DOES NOT SUIT ME AT ALL!'

'LIAR! YOU EAT JAM ALL THE TIME! SEE, YOU HAVE A JAR IN YOUR HAND RIGHT NOW!' *snatch*

'HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY JAM! _C'EST MOI!'_

'IT'S NOT _YOU_!'

'WELL EXCUSE ME FOR MY _FRANÇAIS_!'

'YOU ARE EXCUSED, YOU MAY LEAVE WHENEVER!'

' _Ahem_.'

The pair paused their bantering and stared at Light. 'Ahem what?'

Light looked slightly annoyed at them. 'Per your request, B, L is here.'

Beyond immediately snatched up Mimi's gun again and pointed it back at her head. Mimi cooperated by waving her arms around in what looked like a windmill exercise. 'Ahh, ahh, I'm so scared. Someone help.'

At that moment, the door opened again and a head of messy black hair popped in. 'Sorry I'm late.'

Mimi jumped at L, but was held back firmly by Beyond. 'The hell, L! Why did you skip over the fact that BB was alive?!'

L winced slightly at her fury. 'I'm realising that I probably owe you some sort of a apology right now...'

Before he could say more, a man wearing a grey trench coat with a popped collar popped out from nowhere. 'But in my defence, it was very funny. Okay, that's not a great defence-'

Mimi snarled. 'Go and play with someone else, Holmes.'

'Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.'

'Stop quoting from... uh... yourself!'

Sherlock snorted. 'Says the protagonist of a fanfiction. Dear god, what is it like in your funny little brains?'

'A FANFICTION?! SAYS THE CREATION OF ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE!'

'Says the creation of Dani2561.'

'Wait... what?!'

'Mimi, Who is this?' Light inquired suspiciously, not understanding what is going on.

'Oh, just another... detective... from an, uh, alternate universe...'

Sherlock scoffed. 'Oh, what now? I'm in shock! Look! I've got a blanket!'

Beyond looked at him blankly. 'I don't see it.'

L mumbled an agreement and scanned the other detective curiously. He didn't understand how the man could just seemingly appears out of nowhere- but with Kira able to kill criminals with only a name and a face, is anything impossible?

While L was wondering about the magical qualities of the world, Mimi's face was flushed from annoyance.

'Buzz off, Holmes!'

'It was only an experiment.' Sherlock rolled his eyes, and-

Poof.

He disappeared, as if he was never there to begin with.

'How curious.' L announced, with a thumb to his lip.

'Indeed.' Mimi gritted through her teeth.

As if suddenly remembering something, Beyond pointed the gun at Mimi again. Mimi started doing windmill exercises.

'Right, L. We have something to discuss.'


	13. Chapter 13

As Beyond pointed _her_ gun at her, Mimi felt strangely calm. And maybe, even slightly irked at repeating the windmill exercises for so long.

'I have something to discuss with you, L.' Beyond spat out the letter.

L looked slightly interested.

'I want Naomi, in exchange for M.'

'Naomi's dead.'

Silence all round, even for Mimi. She paused in the middle of her 200th windmill. _Naomi's dead,_ the words replayed in her head. _Naomi Misora. The wily FBI agent. Dead._

She couldn't help but notice a slight smugness flashing across Light's face. _Hmm. Questionable behaviour, Light-kun._

'Suicide.' L added silkily. _So that cancels out the chances of Kira, as he has only been known to kill by heart attacks... or does it? But, what if, Kira could kill in more ways than a simple heart attack...? Then the possibilities..._

The silence was shattered by Beyond. 'What a pleasant surprise!' Mimi glared at him, but was ignored promptly. 'Now I don't have to kill M here!'

'You planned on killing me?!' Mimi asked incredulously.

'Well, if they didn't give me Naomi, yeah!'

Mimi huffed, grabbed Beyond by the wrist, and retrieved her gun. 'Rude serial murderer person.'

Light's eyes flashed. 'Serial murderer?'

Mimi coughed and directed the conversation away from Beyond's questionable hobby. 'Can we go back to the HQ now?'

L was jerked out of his reverie. 'Of course. We will go now. As of B...' his eyes narrowed. 'Technically, we should still put him under custody. But since I know of his skills...' L sighed almost silently, as if regretting his next words. 'B, would you like to join us on the Special Police against Kira?'

Beyond frowned. 'Does that mean you won't try to kill me?'

L grimaced. 'For the time being, yes.'

'Wonderful! I accept.'

Mimi coughed. 'No one asked me.'

Everyone ignored her, and Light looked slightly uncomfortable at the presence of the serial killer.

'Oh, and Mimi...' L turned towards her. 'What of your friend?'

Mimi flushed. 'Sherlock? Uh, he's from... like... another fandom. So don't worry about him.'

L frowned at her.

'Don't question it.'

So L didn't.


	14. Chapter 14

'I still don't understand why you had to invite Light to the investigation team,' Mimi pouted. 'He could be Kira. And there's approximately a 60% chance of him attempting to kill me. No, scratch that. There's a 100% chance that he will try to kill me. Everyone tries to kill me.'

Although L wanted to make his sister feel better, he couldn't argue against this. As evidence suggested, everyone _did_ try to kill her. As much as he would like to deny it, even L had tried to kill her once.

'But since everyone tries to kill you, it wouldn't make a difference if Yagami-kun tried to kill you, as he is also included in the term everyone-'

'Honestly, L!' Mimi scowled at him. 'You were supposed to make me feel better!'

Said detective shrugged. 'Sometimes people don't do the things they're supposed to.'

'You're evading my question! Again!'

'There never was a rule against that.' He snorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Sheep sweet!'

L looked at her with a confused face. 'What is a 'sheep sweet'?'

'Bah humbug,' Mimi offered as an explanation.

Mimi stepped out of the car and turned towards the HQ building. 'This is annoying. I got kidnapped here about-' here she glanced at her wristwatch. '-five hours ago. Then, I arrived back here with you-' she glared at L, infuriated with his existence. 'with no real achievements whatsoever. That is, besides you getting Beyond on the team. Which I consider to be a very, very bad idea.'

'We met your interesting friend.' L said, ignoring her jab.

' _Sherlock Holmes is not my friend!_ And anyways, he can't help you with the Kira case.' Mimi retorted, seeing through L's hidden question. 'He's from another dimension. I don't think he can get here again, unless the doctor decides to lend him his TARDIS again... And, L,' she sighed, seeing his bemused expression, 'don't question it.'

L raised a non-existent eyebrow. 'Hmm.'

Mimi groaned and begun to walk into the gloomy building that just happened to be the the headquarters of the greatest detective known to mankind. At least, in _this_ dimension.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion of chapters 13 and 14! My computer somehow managed to changed my original chapters to two copies of chapter one on doc manager. Evil computer. I have a feeling this might happen again, so if it does, please message me or (if you don't have an account) leave a review to warn me!**

 **And here, ladies *cough* fangirls and gentlemen *cough* fanboys, may I present to you, the one and only…CHAPTER 15!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own anything. #Tragedy.**

'It's _completely unnecessary_ for me to continue attending To-Oh university.' Mimi crossed her arms in front of her. 'Not to say, it's a complete waste of time as well.'

' _I_ say it's necessary, and _I_ am the one leading this investigation.' She could almost hear the hidden meaning in L's words: _I am, and you're not._ 'You classes will be restarting tomorrow.'

Mimi gaped at him. 'In case you haven't noticed, I just got kidnapped.'

'And you were granted a safe return. And besides, B's harmless.'

'B is not harmless. B is a serial murderer.'

Light poked his head in through the door. 'Who's a serial murderer?'

Mimi groaned and ran a finger through her dark hair. 'Nobody, Light.'

Said genius arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 'Who's 'Nobody'?'

She smirked. 'That's what Polyphemus was trying to find out.'

The brunette looked at her with a 'very funny' expression and disappeared back out of the door.

The pair carried on their argument (Read: Mimi trying to weasel out of going back to university while L ignored her) with hushed voices.

'Look, I'm sure you can manage to keep an eye on Light without me. It should be even easier now, since he knows that you're L.'

'First, I need you at the university with me mainly to add extra pressure to Light-kun, in the hope that he will be pressurised into taking a wrong step. And second-' L's eyes narrowed. 'This was never a discussion, M. _I command you to continue attending To-Oh university._ '

Mimi winced at his icy tone. Although she wasn't one to give up easily, Mimi knew when she was fighting a losing battle. Which is, every time she went against L.

'I apologise, Ryuzaki.' Mimi nodded stiffly. 'I will resume university tomorrow.'

The ice in L's eyes melted a little. 'Thank you.'

Humour danced in her eyes. 'You should.'


	16. Chapter 16

'And if we count eight notes up from middle C, what do we get?'

Mimi ignored the over-enthusiastic music professor. Although she was not nearly as good as L with her deductive abilities, her talents focused more on academics and the arts. Meaning that all the things the professor was saying, she had figured out by herself as a toddler. She decided that she needed somethinf more interesting for a change. Mimi buried her head in her hands and begun groaning softly.

'Are you alright, Michiru?' Mimi heard genuine concern in the professor's voice. How gullible.

'I have a pounding headache… may I be excused from this class?' She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

The professor coughed. 'Of course. Would you like someone to accompany you?'

Mimi blanched slightly. 'No, that would be-'

Light stood up from his chair. 'I volunteer.' He flashed Mimi a cold smile. 'After all, if she has _such_ a bad headache, surely Michiru would have trouble finding her way around the school.'

Mimi cursed him inwardly. The way Light phrased his request made it impossible to refuse. And sure enough, the professor gave both of them permission to leave class. Darn it.

'What are you planning?'

Mimi scowled at Light. She had a thousand excuses, but she was sure that there was none that the brown-haired genius would fall for. So she opted for the truth.

'I'm going to skip class.'

Light raised an eyebrow. 'All of them?'

'For today, yes. Cover for me?'

'I see no reason to do so.'

'What a very Kira-like response.'

'Fine.' Light gritted out. 'But you'll have to explain it to Ryuzaki yourself.'

'I'll get to it when it comes to that,' Mimi flipped her hand nonchalantly. 'For now, _au revoir_.'

Light stared at the retreating figure and glowered darkly at her back. Then, after waiting for precisely 360 seconds, he went back to the classroom and made up some nonsense about Mimi going home because of her headache. Of course, with his prefect acting skills, no one doubted him the slightest.

 **Meanwhile…**

Mimi hummed a tuneless song under her breath as she wandered along the twisted alleyways of Tokyo. This was her element, one that she was used to before she came to live at Wammy's.

What a rare time. A time when she can finally have some time to herself and not worry about anyone trying to kill her-

A black van pulled up in front of her. _Spoke too soon._

Another one blocked the other end of the alleyway, blocking her exit. Four men, clad in black and wearing ski masks, hopped off the van. _How extremely, boringly cliché._ One pointed a gun at her.

 _There goes my chance to negotiate._

Not giving him a chance to train the sights on her, Mimi took off sprinting, pulled off a reverse privet to avoid the bullet that was flying towards her, and used the momentum to twist and kicked him in the face, efficiently knocking him out. Then she turned around and drove her elbow into another man's jaw. The third man looked at her with a mildly surprised expression, which was quickly wiped off his face when Mimi decided to judo-flip him onto the remaining man. She then heard a pained scream when the third man's forehead connected with the fourth's nose.

Mimi was about to turn around and deal with the other van when she felt the cold barrel of a gun press against her head. _Dammit._

'Wait.' The third man spoke, his green eyes glittering. 'Wait up.'

She felt Mr. Gun hesitate. Good. Maybe Mr. Green Eyes could distract him with whatever he has to say while she-

'Doesn't she look like…'

Mr. Gun whirled her around to face him. She saw his eyes widen. 'The fuck?!'

'Bzzz.' Mimi glared at him, annoyance obvious in her eyes. 'Profanity.'

Suddenly remembering something, Mr. Gun dropped the pistol and ripped off his mask. Mimi's jaw dropped.

'Mells?!'


	17. Chapter 17

'Is it you?' Mr Gun, now identified as Mello, asked incredulously. 'I mean, is it _really_ you?'

'You're confusing her.' Mr. Green Eyes yawned, before ripping off his own mask as well. Revealing- who else- Matt, for once without his goggles.

'Yeah,' Mimi shot an approving look at Matt. 'You really are confusing me. As in, I am, _obviously_ , me.'

'You're dead.' Was the ingenious reply from Mello.

She gestured dramatically to the two unconscious men on the ground. ' _Wooooo_. I'm a ghost that knocks people out. Feaaaar me.'

'Its her alright.' Matt grinned, lighting a cigarette. 'Only Mimi can come up with lines like that.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Thank you.' She frowned, remembering the more important issues. 'Uh, why were you trying to kill me again?'

Mello winced, turning slightly red. 'Um, you see, we were told that you were, uh, apparently, a main Kira suspect…'

Matt coughed. 'You mean, _you_ told _me_ that Mimi was, and I quote, 'a _very_ suspicious girl, often disappearing off scale, and _definitely_ Kira.'

Mimi gave Mello the evil eye and he blanched. 'Hey, the surveillance cameras never showed your face! Anyways, I thought you were dead!'

'Hmm. And you thought that by killing me here, you could match my death to the supposed decrease in the criminals' death rate, therefore claiming that I'm Kira, and therefore being better than Near? And even if that plan didn't work, you could just pretend that I was just a nobody who randomly died?' Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'Is this what it's all about, joining the Mafia and crap? Is it only about _beating Near?'_

Mello glanced down and chewed on his lip.

Mimi sighed. 'Matt, quickly change the subject before I decide to strangle this jerk.'

Matt quickly changed the subject. 'So, nice to meet you. Glad to see you alive again.'

'Uh, yeah, me too.' Came the feeble attempt from Mello.

Mimi snorted. 'That's rich coming from you, seeing as you were about to kill me just a minute ago. Anyhow, our little meet up seem to have taken more time than it should. College's nearly finished.' She scowled at the pair. ' _One day_ I manage to skip my evening classes and you come to waste it for me. If L asks, I'm blaming it on you.'

'But it wasn't _my_ fault!' Matt cried, his brows furrowed. He pointed an accusing finger to Mello. ' _He_ organised it!'

'I didn't say it was your fault. I just said I'm blaming you.'

Mello glowered at her. 'You could at least help us getting these two idiots back in the van.'

'Ha, nope. _I'm_ L's sister. _You're_ L's successors. That makes me higher up on the scale than you. Anyways, is your men's fault they can't hold up their own against a teenager.' Mimi looked at the pair, unsure of what next to say. 'I have nothing else to say. Goodbye.' She begun to walk away briskly.

Then she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

'Can you give me a lift back?'

 **A/N: If you don't review, L might die... *evil laugh***

 **Nah. I'm not Kira. OR AM I?!**

 **But in all seriousness, if you enjoyed the story so far, please leave a review. You don't need an account to write one, and it really does motivate me (((o(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)o)))**


	18. Chapter 18

Mimi knew that arriving back at college in a shady-looking black van wasn't the best idea.

But it was so worth seeing the look on Light's face.

It was a mixture of 'woah, what are you doing in a shady-looking black van?', 'is this a trick used by L to see my reaction?', 'why does that guy have a gun?', and 'is she actually in danger or is she just trolling me?'

She was totally trolling him.

'Hey, Light!' Mimi hopped down from the van. 'Bye, Mells! Bye, Matt! Say hi to the Mafia for me!'

Light blanched ever so slightly. 'Um, _Mafia_?'

Mello saw what she was getting at, and grinned wickedly. 'Sure thing, Mimi.' He took out his gun and begun polishing it with his fingers. Mimi looked at it longingly. 'Did you want one as well?' Mello asked nonchalantly, brandishing the dark pistol at her.

'That'd be great! B took my old one and tried to kill me with it.'

'Again?!'

Light choked and backed away slightly.

'Yup. Do you have any AK-47s?' She glanced at Light. His horrified expression was evident. 'Oh, nevermind. I'll make do with a revolver.'

'Did you want a semi auto?' Matt piped in from the back, showing her a case full of handguns.

'Yeah, okay.'

Matt tossed a nice semi at her, and she caught it with ease.

'You have ammo, right?'

'We've got plenty back at Headquarters,' Mimi winked at Matt. 'Bye for now, _mis amigos_!'

As the shady-looking black van drove away, Light turned towards Mimi. 'Put the gun away.'

Mimi looked at him innocently.

'I'm serious. People are going to come out any minute now,' Light spat. 'You're lucky I was the only one standing out here.'

'No, Light-kun. I was not lucky. I timed my arrival just in time for the finish of your last lesson, which I know to be study hall.' Mimi smirked, tucking the handgun into her belt and pulled her shirt down over it. 'And I also know that you will come out of the building precisely ten minutes early, being the bored genius you are, but not wanting to leave a bad impression. Therefore, I arrived just in time to find you, and we have roughly two minutes to spare before everyone else starts to come out.'

Slow, deliberate clapping came from behind her. 'Very good reasoning, _oni-chan*_. But I'm afraid the last part is, unfortunately, wrongly deducted, as I have the last period along with Yagami-kun, and I also left the building early. That is, assuming that I am included in the term 'everyone else'?'

Mimi spun around to face L. His face was impassive, as always, but she saw a flicker of smugness flash across his eyes. 'That being said, why were you with Mello and Matt in the first place?'

'Uhh… I was… doing a social experiment, which involved… elbowing people in the face… and… pretending to be a ghost which knocks people out… and I bumped into Mells and Matt!'

L looked slightly amused. 'You were conducting a social experiment which involved elbowing people in the face and pretending to be a ghost which knocks people out.'

'That's what I said.'

'Then you proceeded to 'bump into' two Mafia members.' L deadpanned.

'Uh huh.' Mimi nodded.

'And judging by the bump from your waist, you also acquired a new gun.'

'Oui!' Mimi grinned and gave her brother a thumbs-up. 'Well done! Kudos to you!'

L looked at her with a blank expression. 'Michiru, you have some serious explaining to do.

Oni-chan: Japanese for 'little sister'.


	19. Chapter 19

'Fine. I skipped class.'

'What for?' L's questions were persistent.

'I was bored. There was nothing to do.'

'Then what happened?'

'I left the university.'

L had started questioning her once they got in the limo. It was as if he thought that she could be Kira-

A chill ran up her spine. He wouldn't…

'Ten more deaths happened during the brief period while you were away. As evidence shows, there is now a three point five percent chance that you are Kira, which is just zero point five percent above that of Light-kun's.'

Mimi's blinked. 'Dude.'

Before anyone else could do anything else, the speaker cackled into life with a blurred voice. _Watari_. 'L, M, immediately switch over to Sakura TV.'

Mimi scrambled for the remote.

The screen lit up with Kira.

Well, not the actual Kira person, no. That would have made investigation so much easier. Just the word, 'Kira'.

 _Hand-written font. Same font as L. Maybe used to taunt him…?Machine-muffled voice. Clearly filmed with home cameras. Not exactly something that Kira would do- he would be much more… precise, in a way. At least, the quality would have been better. What is this, 360p?_

'A… a message from Kira?' Matsuda stammered from behind them.

'Maybe. Maybe not.' Everyone looked at her. 'What do you-' Matsuda started to ask when 'Kira' started speaking.

'I am Kira.'

 _Wooooah. Didn't see that coming._

'Wooooah. Didn't see that coming.' Beyond muttered sarcastically, mirroring her thoughts. L ignored him promptly.

'If this tape was aired exactly at 5:59 pm on April 18th, it should be 5:59:38 right now…'

 _Um, yeah. Does he want a medal or something?_

'Please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The news anchor will die of a heart attack at exactly 6pm.'

 _So he's proving that he is actually Kira by killing a news anchor? An innocent one, at that… surely there's other ways…_

'Change the channel.' L ordered.

Mimi picked up the remote and switched to Taiyou TV, just in time to see the man collapse. _Eeesh_.

She changed back to Sakura.

'That was the punishment for speaking against me in cynical terms on television.'

Okay, is that a bit too far? Killing someone just for speaking against him… either this Kira's a fake, or the real Kira has suddenly became a physco.

She really hoped that it wasn't the latter.

'Surely one person isn't enough to prove my identity, so I will take another sacrifice. The target is a another commenter on the same network who always oppose my actions.'

Mimi silently switched back to channel 24.

Another man collapsed.

'Kira is directly manipulating the minds of the public,' she gritted out. 'Things might get troublesome if we don't stop the broadcast soon.'

'What's the number for Sakura TV?' Matsuda grabbed the phone and begun punching in the number, finally giving up when all he could hear the the voicemail message. 'It's no good! Every line's busy.'

'Damn it!' Ukita yelled angrily and begun to make his way out, shoving away everything that's in his way. 'I'll go stop them myself!'

'I'll go with him.' Mimi begun to stand up but was pulled down again by L.

He stared at her with dark, blank eyes. 'I cannot let you go. You are still a prime suspect.'

Mimi stared at him. ' _Excuse me?'_

'As I said, it is very likely that you are Kira.' His eyes bore into hers. 'As we have seen, the face that Kira is now killing innocent people points to that there could very well be a second Kira, which explains why his behaviour is entirely different to the one we have witnessed before.'

Mimi laughed humourlessly. 'Three point five is _not_ 'very likely'. And besides, I was _brain-dead in a suspension tank_ when the killings started.'

L tilted his head. 'Three point five is all we have. If Kira's killings were supernatural, which it could very well be, than you would have had no problem at all with being temporarily unconscious while conducting the killings. After all, your brain was still active in your coma.'

'As much as I love to see you two banter,' Beyond drawled, 'we _do_ seem to have a more important issue at hand.' He pointed to the screen, where a live image of the Sakura building is showing.

'There is someone lying in front of the door!' The commenter reported. A closer look at the clothing proved that it was…

'Oh, _shit_.' Mimi put her head in her hands. Mogi gasped from behind her.

'Ukita!'

 _Damn you, Kira. For killing Ukita-san and turning L against me._

 _Damn you._


	20. Chapter 20

'Ukita-San was killed as soon as soon as his face appeared on camera,' L mused.

'We have established that Kira needs both a name and a face to kill.' Mimi carried on in a more solemn voice. 'So either this Kira is an imposter, or the original Kira's abilities were enhanced significantly. And now we can't fricking do anything. If we appear on camera, we'll die. If we don't go stop the broadcast, more people will die.' She groaned and hugged her knees to her chest.

'So this is basically a lose-lose situation.'

Everyone turned to stare at Beyond.

'What?' He shrugged. 'It's true.'

Matsuda turned his attention back to the screen, just in time to see an armoured car charge through the glass of the building.

'Everyone! There's an armoured car!'

Beyond glanced around the room. 'I don't see it.'

Mimi slapped his headful of spiky hair, and was immediately reminded of that one unfortunate time that she had decided to punch a porcupine. 'On the screen, you idiot! And just how much hairspray do you use? Your hair literally just spiked my hand.'

'Never mind that!' Matsuda gestured excitedly. 'There's an armoured car!'

'Oooo. A violent entry.' Beyond commented offhandedly

'It's either there to help us, or there to rescue Kira.'

'Mmm.' she glanced towards L. 'We'll just have to wait and see.'

'Wait and see what?!' Mogi looked at her, his hair bobbing up and down agitatedly . 'Ukita-san is already dead!'

She grimaced. 'Well, unfortunately, yes. We'll have to wait and see if this person decides to reveal themselves or if the broadcast stops.'

'As much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid she's right.' L cut in, nibbling his thumb.

'What do you mean, _as much as you hate to say it?_ '

She was, again, promptly ignored.

'A police car is spotted at the front entrance!' The commenter reported.

'Well done, Captain Obvious.' Beyond muttered darkly.

Two armed police officers got out.

'They're going to die of heart attacks.' L commented in a monotone.

They died of heart attacks.

'Kira would never kill a member of the police for simply opposing him. So there must be…'

'A second Kira,' Mimi finished for him. 'An imposter.'

'Precisely. And I suspect that it's you.'

Mimi choked on… uh, air. 'Ummm…'

'So you don't deny it.'

From besides them, Watari's phone started to ring. L leaned over and grabbed it, while throwing a warning look at Mimi that told her 'this isn't over'. Mimi ignored it and leaned over to him, straining to hear the conversation.

'Ryuzaki, this is Asahi.'

'Yagami-san.' And for the first time Mimi can ever remember, L looked hopeful. 'Was that you in the car?'

'Yes. I couldn't stand it anymore.'

Suddenly remembering that the rest of the team couldn't hear the conversation, Mimi stood up and started miming. She started nodding, then pretending to slip. Because, you know, couldn't stand it. Fortunately, the team seemed to understand and gestured for her to go on.

'I have all the tapes and I'm bringing it over to you now.'

Mimi drew a big circle with her arms and acted out a tape recorder playing. Then she mimed driving a car in L's direction.

'Are you alright?' L asked.

'I'm more than alright. I haven't felt this alive since the day I was born.'

She gave the team a big thumbs-up and jumped around, pumping her fists in the air and accidentally knocking over Beyond's jam jar. He pouted.

'But more importantly, what should I do now? Is it safe to exit using the armoured car?'

Giving the team her best confused face, Mimi pointed at the car on the screen and mimed having a heart attack.

Aizawa shuddered.

'Yagami-san, please rest for a minute and then boldly exit from the front.' L instructed, then snapped the phone shut.

'Ooooo. Sounds interesting.' Mimi grinned. 'What are you gonna do?'

'I am not obliged to share crucial information with a suspect.'

'Okay, sweetie.' Mimi sat back down and stared at L. 'I know your name, I know your face, and you're still alive. Care to explain?'

'The opportunity is still not ripe. As far as I'm concerned, you, sister dear, is the only one who knows my real name-'

Beyond coughed.

L scowled at him. 'B, you are a serial murderer. It wouldn't be proper for you to be passing judgements on criminals.'

Beyond stopped coughing.

'And if I die, you will be labelled as Kira. I have prearranged that with Watari.' L continued.

'Wait. So if you somehow die, I die as well.' Mimi deadpanned.

'That is correct.'

'So… I'll just find a way to keep you alive.'

L did not like the creepy grin that was forming on Mimi's face.


	21. Chapter 21

L reached for the mountain of sweets that he always had on his desk.

But instead of sweets, his finger came into contact with…

A disgusting, horrifying, sinful mixture of sodium, potassium, dietary fibre and vitamin A.

Also known as carrots.

Mimi flounced into the room and smiled at him. 'Veggies make you live longer. And I can't have you dying on me, can I now?'

L stared at her blankly. 'You know of my addiction of sweets. The possibility of you being Kira has risen to six percent, for attempted murder. And also you are wearing your pyjamas.'

She shrugged and ignored the remark. 'Doesn't matter. As long as you're alive, I can spin my way out of this. But if you die-' she shoved her finger into his face and prodded him repeatedly. '-there is no way out. So, I gotta keep you alive.'

He inched his face back to avoid her finger. 'What a Kira-like thing to say.'

'I don't even care anymore.' She leaned into him and continued to prod his face.

'Was that a confession, Kira-chan?'

Mimi grinned at him. 'You wish.'

Light coughed awkwardly and turned towards her. 'Ohayō, Mimi-san.'

She turned to him. 'Well, hello, Light bulb!'

Light stopped coughing and turned away from her with an expression that said 'screw you'.

Mimi raised her eyebrows at her with an expression that said 'screw you too'.

L looked at them with an expression that said 'I don't understand what is going on and why the hell is everyone raising their eyebrows at each other'.

Watari, who has been watching this exchange from a shady corner in such a manner that no one actually noticed that he was there because…

Because he was in his ninja uniform.

Well. Not really. Everyone just kind of forgot/ignored his existence, which is actually pretty depressing.

But moving on.

Watari coughed.

He was ignored.

Watari coughed again.

L looked at him. 'Yes, what?'

'Just informing you that Near and Mello are due to arrive at precisely 1:54 pm today.'

Mimi shrugged. 'And I need to know that why?'

Light elbowed her. 'Means we have approximately five point three minutes to get ready.'

'Why do I need to get ready?' Mimi glanced down at her PJs. 'Okay, _maybe_ you have a point.'

'You were supposed to tell us an hour earlier,' L deadpanned.

'I've been coughing for an hour.'

Everyone took a minute to feel sorry for Watari's throat. Mimi silently went out of the room to change.

Nothing happened, because Mimi was the main character and pointless paragraphs without the main character isn't very good.

Mimi came back. Now everything can go on as normal. Well, as normal as it gets.

Light inhaled some oxygen. L exhaled some carbon dioxide. Watari didn't do anything, because, you know, ninja-san.

Then, the door opened.

With great suspense, Near and Mello walked in.


	22. Chapter 22

Near looked around. 'What?'

'Uh, nothing, really…' Light mumbled.

'It's just…' Mimi muttered.

'You were walking in with a lot of suspense.' L finished for them.

'Yeah, and we were expecting something along the lines of, oh, you know, woah this is so formal/important and stuff like that.' Light carried on.

Near looked down at his pyjama-like outfit. 'What is wrong with this?'

'Nothing,' Mimi told him. 'Really.'

'Hmm.'

Mello coughed from behind him. 'I dressed for the occasion.'

'Hmm.'

Indeed, Mello was stuffed into a stiff-looking suit that seems like it haven't seen the outside of a wardrobe in at least a decade. Matt was dressed in his usual attire, with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

Watari sniffed. 'Matt, no smoking.'

Everyone jumped, and Matt's cigarette fell out of his mouth, because (as usual) no one noticed his existence. It was quite depressing. But on the bright side, Matt has dropped his cigarette and stopped smoking.

And the cigarette is currently burning a hole through the carpet.

Watari proceeded to crush the cigarette under the heel of his burn-proof shoe. That he had for some reason. Then he sprayed the hole with a camouflage paint that covered up most of the burnt carpet.

'What would we do without you, Watari,' L deadpanned.

'Nothing.'

'What was that?' Beyond popped up out of nowhere and asked with a hint of menace.

'Nothing.'

'I thought so.'

Mimi decided not to comment.

— _An hour later—_

'No way.'

'Way.'

Mimi was currently trying to convince Matt that there is a way that five 'and' s can be used in a row, in a sentence, and also be grammatically correct.

'That is highly unlikely.' Near butted in.

'Really?' Mimi raised a mocking eyebrow. 'I'll show ya.'

Matt looked at her expectantly.

'So there was a man, who owned a store called 'Bits and Bobs'.'

'Sounds pretty normal.'

'He asked a painter to draw a poster of it, with the words 'Bits and Bobs' on it in big letters.'

'Oooookay…'

'When he was given the finished work, he discovered that the spaces between the words were not equal.'

'Uh huh.'

'So he told the painter: 'the space between Bits and And and And and Bobs are not equal. Please fix it.'

The universe was shook.

'I am shook,' said Matt.

'I am shocked,' said Near.

'I aM sHoOk,' huffed Mello. 'I swear that was on a Tumblr post somewhere.'

Mimi decided, once again, not to comment.


End file.
